Air purifier devices are used for cleaning indoor air from pollutants. Conventional air purifier devices comprise a fan arranged to produce an air flow through the air purifier device and a filter arranged to filter the air flow produced by the fan, whereby air-borne particles in the air flow adhere to the filter and purified air is exhausted from the air purifier device.
The air cleaning performance of air purifier devices is normally expressed in clean air delivery rate (CADR), which defines the cubic feet per minute (CFM) of air that has had substantially all the particles (such as between 95% and 100% of the particles) of a given size removed.
A drawback with known air purifier devices is that the air cleaning performance may be impaired due to poor circulation of air in the room provided by the air purifier device. For example, the circulation of air may not be able to reach some portions of a room forming dead spaces, where the air consequently is not cleaned.